


I Wonder What Would I Do When You're Away

by trblingthoughts



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, beomkai pls breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trblingthoughts/pseuds/trblingthoughts
Summary: beomgyu starts to realize every single feelings he had been so denial to admit for huening kai.and he kinda regrets it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I Wonder What Would I Do When You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a super short beomkai fic that is so potential to have a prequel or sequel. and this is so crappy because of how an awful english language writer i am but hope u guys like it!

"are you not visitting? today's friday. my mom baked a potato." asked the black hair to the taller guy beside him on the driver seat.

the taller just shook his head and gave a thin smile, "i'm a bit tired, beomgyu hyung. i guess i'll leave early." the other said.

it got beomgyu, the black hair, a little confused because the taller and also the younger really loves his mother's baked potato like so. much. not any fridays he managed to miss. it was always him in his household's dining table and ate two plates of it. 

but beomgyu seems to not wanting to ask for more. as if i really care about him, he said to himself. so he just shruggs it off and let the younger walks himself home.

"see you!" said beomgyu.

"s-see you, beomgyu hyung."

***

it has been more than three years since him and kai made the deal for the first time. 

he remembers when he broke up with his past boyfriend, suddenly kai, his old neighbor and ex fake boyfriend in the middle school who went out of town after the graduation, came back to his city, barging in as a new student in his school, acting all fratty boy, and deadass thought beomgyu would absolutely accept him back as an "old friend". that was hillarious for him. the boy was so hella confident when he shouldnt. kai literally the one who stole his first kiss at that prom night by the end of the last year of middle school. it was super intentional. and the intention was a mere desire to make the younger's ex jealous. he got pissed off, of course. eventhough he knew it was one of the things he had to deal with when he was being kai's fake boyfriend, but to steal his first kiss like that? he thought it was nothing but such a disrespects.

but seemed like god made them back at the square one. somehow beomgyu thought kai came back in a right time. and it was when he was so heartbroken after the break up with his ex. his ex disrespectfully cheated on him for a lame freshman and he thought it was tainted his pride to the core that he wanted to get him the same revenge. and that was the moment where he finally asked kai to be the one he could cooperate with.

well, they were being fake boyfriends all over again.

but this time it was different. they were more aware of the boundaries.

or that was what they thought they were.

kai  
park at 5pm?

gyu  
sure!

and that's when everything started to go downhill for beomgyu,

"what if i leave?" that's kai. with a very hard look and his stares pinned to the ground.

beomgyu keeps silent. why everything feels so heavy suddenly. too heavy for a goddamn fake relationship they knew they were involved in. 

"beomgyu hyung?" 

beomgyu finally realized he hasn't answered the younger. with another look full of hesitation, he moved his head to find the other's face already turned fully to him with questioning look pierced all over his face.

"you're gonna leave?"

"yeah.. for korea. my grandma needs me. and they said i'll go to a better school there."

beomgyu just nodded at the statement. shouldn't it be easy for him to just say yes and let him go? like the way he wanted the other to go home and leave when he was being annoying or just let him go because the other's departure is just simply and logically not his business. at least not anymore because the deal has technically ended.

"why?" that's exactly not what beomgyu wanted to came up with but here he is. even if (he thought) it's not important for him but the sudden information got him a lot of questions to be asked.

"i don't think you're deaf or something because i clearly just told you-"

"why did u agree?"

kai paused for awhile. suddenly feeling intimidated. "i- it's my grandma's request i can't-"

"and leave our deals hanging?"

"why did u still ask about that? arent we done already?"

"but after everything that happened, you.. you're the only one i trust now. if you're gone then- hhh shit." 

the sentence hasn't been done yet when beomgyu decided to stand and his hands did a little move to rub something in his eyes, perhaps erased some tears that happened to fall from his beautiful orbs.

"nevermind. i'll go. travel there safely." beomgyu then walked himself to his home and acted deaf over kai who keeps calling his name. 

but kai didn't run to get him. he needs to let him go. maybe leaving the other in not really a good term will make him feel better when he leaves. let the older hates him as much as he did back then so this won't make the both feel too sad to separate. 

because kai just wants to leave everything. the bad memories of his past with his ex abusive girlfriend before he got to meet beomgyu again, the bad memories when his father left him and his late mother for another woman, and leave the memories with that older boy and all the feelings he have for him there wrapped up tidily in this city of florida. 

***

it's 9:40 am in the morning, the neighborhood is still quite empty because it's saturday and the majority of people here are having their holiday. but here beomgyu is. running as fast as he can to the nearest bus stop to find kai standing there with a black bomber jacket and his right hand scrolling thru his phone.

"are you not leaving?" said beomgyu with an unstable breath audibly heard by the other.

"no???-"

"fuck you. i thought you're really gonna go like i had to rush myself here to give you a proper goodbye and i-"

"but like in 5 minutes??? the bus hasn't come yet so-"

before kai had to finish his statement, suddenly a feeling full of warmth wrapping tight his body. his little black haired hyung hugs him really tight with thousand of "fuck you"s being heard between sniffles from his neck.

kai, finally with no doubts, hugs the older back as tight or even more. this time kai hugs him in full relief. tears start to roll down across his cheeks but he tries his best not to make any sound. until something makes his heart clenched,

"i love you, stupid." its beomgyu. 

fuck is beomgyu hyung really saying that.

kai is still in disbelief. like for real whats wrong with the man in front of him. is that one real?

"is this one sided or?"

"nah beomgyu hyung, i love you. more than you've ever think."

"okay so don't you think you have to refund the ticket now and-"

well,

kai used to grant the older's wish. he always tried his best not to make him feel disappointed. he always wanted a smile from the older. whether the big or just a tint little sincere smile.

but a disappointing apology has to be the thing beomgyu hears now.

"im sorry, hyung. i have to go. the bus is coming."

**Author's Note:**

> i finally contributed to add more things under beomkai tags! ty for reading ♡


End file.
